1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for distilling seawater or polluted water to produce fresh water.
2. Background Art
A number of devices and methods have been utilized to purify seawater and brackish water to produce water of lower salinity for irrigation or drinking purposes. Because of the complexity and high power requirements of these systems they have had only limited commercial application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,242 discloses a water distiller using a sub-atmospheric boiler which employs a vacuum pump to reduce the pressure at the top of a tank below that of the atmosphere. The system additionally employs a compressor for the vapor which is presumably powered from an external power supply. The energy requirements for this system are high and its complexity limits its use to specialized situations.